El Amor, todo mi mundo eres tu
by bunnybunnny-chan1
Summary: universo alterno Por que tue eres todo. Para mi eres todo en mi vida Don't Leave Me Now... Te amo


**_El Amor, todo mi mundo eres tu_**

Disclaimer: en primera nose si se escriba asi jeje... Eb segunda no me pertenecen los personajes buu

Advertencia: mundo alterno, no es un Kisshu como lo conocemos jaja es un poco mas friito :/ salio de lo que siente mi corazon en este momento no es tan jugueton. Se que no agarre bien el comportamiento natural de Kisshu pero recuerden que es un mundo alterno porfa comenten pero no sean tan duros :3

Aqui otra cancion de T-ara traducida al español ^.^ espero les guste. Es que ando enamorada aunque paresca mas que estoy dolida

* * *

_*¿Cómo cambia el amor…_

_Tan fácilmente?_

_Fui dejada completamente sola, ¿qué se supone que haga?_

_Nene por favor no me dejes ahora*_

Estaba parada bajo la lluvia, recordando tan hermosos recuerdos a tu lado. Cuanto habías cambiado ya... Se que yo fui la que te alejé. Era la única que sabía que debajo de ese semblante se encontraban tus sentimientos. Que no eras un caprichudo chico peli-verde, que tu en verdad me amaste como nadie lo había echo, tenias tu propia manera

_*Exactamente ¿Cuántas veces el amor debe doler?_

_¿Debería esconder mis lágrimas?_

_Exactamente, ¿Cuánto duran estos recuerdos?_

_Seré capaz de reír cuando te vea_

_De nuevo no puedo respirar, estoy atrapada dentro de ti_

_Otra vez, de nuevo como ayer te aprovechaste_

_Es como si hubiese soñado un sueño Oh Oh Oh*_

Te había llorado desde tu partida, despues de la guerra habian venido mágicos momentos. Incluso hubo un TU Y YO JUNTOS, por un instante quise que fuera para siempre el amor que me tenías, el que no supe aprovechar y apreciar.

_*Jamas pense decirlo, pero todo esto era verdad*_

_Ahora me doy cuenta de que yo te llegue a AMAR desde el fondo de mi ser. Espero entiendas que fui una tonta..._

_*Mi amorcito_

_Mi amorcito_

_Mi amorcito_

_Estoy marchitándome de nuevo_

_Día_

_Tras día_

_Día_

_Tras Día_

_No puedo soportarlo más y desfallezco_

_Buenas noches fue tu última palabra_

_Tus mensajes de texto preguntándome si comí_

_Muy pequeños_

_Muy pequeños_

_Muy pequeños_

_Muy pequeños_

_Detalles diarios_

_Mucho más dolor antes de la separación*_

El dolor fue lo unico que sentí al ver tu ultimo mensaje de texto... Pues ya no decías lo mismo que antes... Me rompiste mi ilusion de que permanecieras a mi lado. No pude soportarlo.

_*¿Cómo cambia el amor…_

_Tan fácilmente?_

_Fui dejada completamente sola, ¿qué se supone que haga?_

_Nene por favor no me dejes ahora*_

El amor no es nada estable, cambia demasiado, demasiado pronto, pues no todo es un cuento de hadas con un final feliz. ¿Acaso fue mi error el no saber apresiarte bien?... Yo se que lo fue. Pero quiero aprender a vivir.

_*Fui engañada de nuevo cuando me mentiste_

_Y dijiste que me amabas_

_Tus dulces labios, me derretí como una idiota_

_Me gustas tanto, derretiste mi deseo_

_Soy como un huérfano atrapado en una isla dolorosa_

_Cuando canto para ti no sonríes_

_Las calles frente a mi casa, de alguna manera tu no sonríes_

_Cuando conociste a mis amigos, no sonreíste_

_Aun quedan muchas cosas que odio_

_Y que aún no han sido dichas*_

Llegaste un día y me plantaste un beso delicadamente, sin saber lo que en verdad significaba ese beso, cerre los ojos y yo lo respondí. Te separaste de mi y lentamente abri los ojos, al verte no veia nada en tus ojos dorados tan hermosos como la miel. No me sonreiste, al menos no como la vez en que te conocí.

_*Mi amorcito_

_Mi amorcito_

_Mi amorcito_

_Estoy marchitándome de nuevo_

_Día_

_Tras día_

_Día_

_Tras Día_

_No puedo soportarlo más y desfallezco_

_¿Por qué estas aquí ahora? ¿Culpando a quién?_

_Muriendo, viviendo, amando es lo mismo_

_Es común_

_Común_

_Común_

_Común_

_Común_

_Tanto como esta canción_

_Eventualmente me olvidaré de ti*_

Pero se te olvido que cada chica es tan delicada como una flor. Me dejaste sola, me estoy marchitando sin tu amor. Te veo, pero que haces tu aquí, sin alguien a quien culpar de todos los dolores que has causando... Yo aun te amo

_*¿Cómo cambia el amor…_

_Tan fácilmente?_

_Fui dejada completamente sola, ¿qué se supone que haga?_

_Nene por favor no me dejes ahora*_

Te siento con todo mi ser, pero tu alma ya no esta conmigo, tu corazón ha echado a volar con el mío a su merced... No lo dejes jamás.

_*Estoy herida justo aquí_

_No estoy fuera_

_Actuando duro como si no fuera nada de eso, ya sin fuerzas_

_Eres malo*_

Sigo herida, y ahora solo observo como te desvaneces poco a poco. Siempre estaras en mi mente. Jugando con mis sentimientos. Siempre seré tuya corazón.

_*Mi amorcito_

_Mi amorcito_

_Mi amorcito_

_Estoy marchitándome de nuevo_

_Día_

_Tras día_

_Día_

_Tras Día_

_No puedo soportarlo más y desfallezco_

_¿Por qué estas aquí ahora? ¿Culpando a quién?_

_Muriendo, viviendo, amando es lo mismo_

_Es común_

_Común_

_Común_

_Común_

_Común_

_Tanto como esta canción_

_Eventualmente me olvidaré de ti*_

Ya no es lo mismo vivir sin ti, la vida es un gran regalo que hay que saber apreciar, yo te la quise regalar en una bandeja de cristal.

_*¿Por qué está mi corazón de esta forma?_

_¿Dolerá de este modo?_

_No me dejes y te vallas lejos_

_No te deshagas de mí*_

Aquel corazón de mi interior palpita por ti, no lo dejes, no lo abandones que por siempre será tuyo. Jamás te abandonará

_*¿Cómo cambia el amor de esa manera_

_Tan fácil?_

_Fui dejada completamente sola, ¿Qué se supone que haga?_

_Oh nene no me dejes ahora*_

Ya no se que hacer conmigo misma, ¿Solo sonriere a la vida? ¿Solo la abrazaré esperando calor? Solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado.

**_*Regresa a mí.*_**

-Kisshu, te amo con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma, con toda mi razón... Siempre te perteneceré- fueron las ultimas palabras que pronuncie antes de cerrar los ojos eternamente frente al mar bajo la calida lluvia otonol

* * *

Se que no tiene mucho sentido, pero estos son mis sentimientos en este momento. Era mi unica forma de expresar esta historia :) y creo que jamas pense terminar mi historia con un final asi, ay las babosadas que escribe una cuando esta enamorada chalee! Creo que ya soy emmo! Ok no ._. puse mi mejor esfuerso y drama tambien, estoy feliz con que ayan llegado asta aqui ;)


End file.
